


Lost (and Found)

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Prompt Fill, Team as Family, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Coran misses Altea. Lance understands.Sentence 8: “It’s nothing personal.”





	Lost (and Found)

Everyone is gone. He doesn’t want to admit it, but that is the truth. Everyone is dead, gone for ten thousand years. His family, his friends, their planet… it’s all gone. He and Allura are the only Alteans in the universe.

And it hurts so much. The pain of losing everything and everyone (except Allura; he doesn’t know what he would do without Allura) he cared about is overwhelming. There is a dull ache in his chest, probably grief but he isn’t sure. All he knows is how everything seems wrong and he hates it.

He can’t bear it. He needs to be alone. He needs to break down, but none of them can see that. He just needs some time to… remember.

 

* * *

 

Lance looks up when Coran leaves the room.

“I think there’s something wrong with Coran.”

“Should I go and see what’s wrong?” Hunk asks.

“No, I think I should go,” Lance says. He and Coran are very close, after all.

“It’s nothing personal, Hunk,” Pidge says, smiling. “Lance is just Coran’s favourite.”

As they all start to bicker, Lance slips out of the room. He finds Coran in a secluded room, staring out of the window.

“Coran?” he says.

Coran turns his head. There are tears in his eyes. “Lance? What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might want a chat,” he says.

“Why?”

“Because you’re sad. And you talked to me when I was homesick,” he says. “And you’re homesick too, aren’t you?”

Coran nods. “Yes, I am. I miss everyone. I miss Altea. But it’s gone. They’re all gone.”

He blinks and tears dribble down his cheeks.

“I know, man,” Lance says, putting his arm around Coran’s shoulders. “But we’re here. And we care.”

“Thank you.” Coran lets out a spluttering sob. “Thank you.”


End file.
